freddyfazbearspizzafandomcom-20200214-history
The 5th Night
The 5th Night is the fifth playable night of Five Nights at Freddy's. It is one of the hardest nights and is also the last night in the main mode. Upon beginning the 5th Night, the player will be greeted with a phone call of deep, distorted voices, with the call ending in static and an animatronic screeching. Phone Call Note: The phone call from Night Five is not actually spoken by Phone Guy. It's more likely one of the animatronics in a deep, garbled, demonic-sounding voice. When the audio clip is played backwards and some post-processing applied, it is rendered into a difficult to understand, and hard to translate, garble. While numerous possible fan translations exist, a more recent speculation is that the call is in fact an excerpt from the book ''Autobiography of a Yogi ''by Paramhansa Yogananda. It has not been confirmed, however, and is simply speculated because of the frequent matches in hand-translated phrases that most translators of the call have found. The complete passage speculated to be in the call is as follows: Listen here. A reversed, slowed down, higher pitched version of the call. [[:File:Evidence - Autobiography of a Yogi by Paramhansa Yogananda.pdf|A PDF of chapter 8 from the text Autobiography of a Yogi with some notes.]] Strategies Lights, Freddy and Cove The most common strategy for Nights 3 to 6 is simply do this in the correct order: #Check Pirate's Cove for Foxy. #Check whereever Freddy is. Checking Freddy often can slow him down in his tracks. #Check both door lights. #Repeat. Since checking on Bonnie and Chica using the camera can use up power, simply check them using the door lights. Bonnie or Chica may kill the player if they don't check the door lights often. If the player isn't able to use the door or door lights, then that means either Bonnie or Chica has sneaked into the room, and the player will be killed. The player can avoid being killed by them if they don't check the cameras at all, but that puts the player in risk of getting killed by Foxy. Freddy only navigates the cameras in this order: Show Stage → Dining Area → Restrooms → Kitchen → East Hall → East Hall Corner. If Bonnie and Chica are gone, then the player should only check Pirate's Cove and where Freddy is. If Freddy is in the East Hall Corner, then it is recommended, starting from Night 5 and onward, that they DON'T look at Freddy in the camera, or he might teleport to the player even if the door is closed. Don't close both doors without a reason or Freddy will be in the Office and kill the player. Completing the 5th night Upon completion of the 5th Night, Mike Schmidt will receive his paycheck worth $120 for working the five nights. When the player returns to the main menu, they will find a star added to it for beating the fifth night and an additional 6th Night is unlocked. Tips * Check Pirate Cove frequently. Foxy is much more active than he is on previous nights. * Check the East Hall frequently; if the player sees Freddy, it is advised that they do not look at him more than twice, or he will sneak into the room and attack the player (even with the door closed). * It is believed that Bonnie and Chica will not move if the player does not look at them on the monitor. This can make surviving the night much easier, as the player only has to watch for Foxy leaving Pirate Cove and Freddy appearing in the East Hall. * If the player keeps a constant eye on Freddy from Show Stage and on Foxy in Pirate Cove, Freddy will not leave the stage and Foxy will take a longer time leaving his position. As long as the player can check the doors and cameras quickly, this is one of the easiest known ways to pass Night 5. * Mike Schmidt's paycheck is worth $120, this means he must have been working at a rate of $4-5 an hour. Gallery File:5thnight.jpg|The menu before playing The 5th Night